we dream through alligator skies
by cities
Summary: A collection of pairings in drabbles. T for language
1. our fairytale is played on bagpipes

Prompts: Fairytale, Riverbank.

Character/Pairing: Why don't you guess that?

Summary: It almost seems like a fairy tale, the way they lived.

* * *

our fairytale is played on bagpipes of melancholy

* * *

At the edge of a river, you hang your feet. The water is cool. The sun - except it isn't really the sun - is bright. The hills are rolling.

The landscape wishes it could be considered lonely. For you, it has surpassed the farthest reaches of desolation.

Music plays faintly in the distance. He likes the music. He is, in a sense, the music.

He isn't here with you,because he doesn't understand the quiet beauty of the scene. He doesn't understand the loneliness, he doesn't understand the nostalgia.

"Why torture yourself?" he asks, every day. "Why make it worse?"

No, he doesn't understand.

* * *

Time passes, although it doesn't seem like it. Old friends come and go, but they all fade from memory. Things do, here.

All that matters to you is the edge, where you can sit,a where you can feel profound.

It is a cage, a drug. You can't escape.

* * *

He walks up to you, as you sit there. He doesn't say anything.

The loneliness, it's still there.

Somehow, though, it seems to be better, as you watch the river meander. As you watch _together._

* * *

"You don't belong here," he murmurs. But you do. You belonged here before you met your demise.

A leaf falls into the river.

* * *

It almost seems like a fairytale, the way you lived.

* * *

"It seems odd, that they put something as desolate as this, here, in paradise." Maybe it's your father's way of torturing you. You don't say it aloud, though.

* * *

He goes one day. You know he'll return, faster than a heartbeat.

The heartbeat, though, will seem like forever. The results are undeterminable at this time.

You don't care. Even if he forgets you, the memories of the days on the riverbank are locked in your heart.

* * *

Drabble 001


	2. eternal tears cascade through silken spi

Last Pairing: ConnerKatie

Notes: In response to Tratie, a pairing that should never have been wrought.

* * *

Prompts: Traitor; Addiction

Pairing: I'm beginning to see a theme here, aren't you?

Summary: "Well, darling. There's this thing about the daughters of love. We were fucking born to break hearts."

* * *

eternal tears cascade through silken spires

* * *

You sit on the edge of your bed, not daring to dream. Dreaming leads to him. Dreaming leads to something almost erotic, but something you can't stand. To others, this is a contradiction. To you, this is your code.

* * *

_"You should leave," he murmurs, "Leave and join us."_

* * *

You shallowly gasp, sucking in the air. You know however tempting it may seem, it can't be. Even being with him doesn't make you want to. Even Ethan can't convince you. Your own cousin.

* * *

_"I'm sorry, honey," you reply, sweetly. "I'm no traitor."_

* * *

Perhaps they are right, when they say dreams lead to insanity. When you dream, you dream of impossible things. Unreal things. Addicting things.

Maybe it's because he's a god, maybe it's because you need something substantial in your life. It doesn't matter. He makes you turn against yourself, defying all your morals - because you do have them, no matter what everyone else thinks.

* * *

_"We'll see." He smirks._

* * *

Slowly, you start falling asleep because you enjoy it. You want more. It's your drug, and baby, you're addicted.

Everyone else carries on with their lives, with their war. For you, all that exists are the dreams.

* * *

_"You should have," he frowns. "You think I want this to happen to you?"_

* * *

The battle approaches, but you don't care. All you can think about is him, and you. What will you do if you win? If you lose?

No matter what, nothing good comes. A lose-lose situation, if there ever was one.

* * *

_"You think I wanted this?" You sneer_.

* * *

In the aftermath, you watch him nearly cause the death of your best friend. You know you should stay away, and this time you do. You are a recovering addict, an empty shell.

You are not traitor.

You long for him, most nights. He doesn't come, though.

* * *

_"Bitch!" he yells, frothing as he goes to his judgement. "Liar!"_

* * *

Now everyone knows, and you suppose it was inevitable. One doesn't have sex with a god without someone finding out. You just wish it didn't come out like this.

Bitterness fills you. Walls encompass you.

Even despite this, though, you are no traitor.

* * *

_"Well, darling, there's this thing about the daughters of love. We were fucking born to break hearts_."

* * *

Prompt 003


End file.
